Down And Out
by tearitapartx3
Summary: [Troyella] OneShotSongFic Down and Out The Academy Is. Why is Gabriella so shy and distant. Expirience her flashbacks from the good and the bad that has come and gone. x3


**DiSCLAiMER: I own nothing  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Why has Gabi been distant and shy her whole life? Go back in time with her and expirience the good and bad that has come and gone in her life. Songfic/OneShot.

* * *

_

_**Out of the box, out of the kitchen.  
Out of the world she's grown so fearful of.  
I don't ever want to see you again.  
I don't ever want to see you again.  
This is the end.**_Gabi sat there and cried as she listened from her room. He could hear her Dad beat up her stepmom. "You mother fucking bitch!" He heard him scream as a glass shattered, causing Gabi to jump. Her stepmother wasn't the best person in the world, but even eight year old Gabriella knew that even she did not deserve this. She heard her cry, which broke her heart. Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face as she leaned against the wall. Most would be frightened for their life, but this was the normal weekend at her fathers house. She sat as she cried. She glanced out the window as all of the children her age ran inside their house. It was humiliating for Gabi at schoo. She would get comments like, "I heard your parrents fighting last night" everyday when she would walk through those classroom doors. She wanted it all to stop. She couldn't take it any more.

****

Out of the house, she grabs the keys,  
runs for the hills and doesn't leave a letter.  
That way the impact will be much better.  
Away from the man that she's grown so fearful of.  
I don't ever want to see you again.

Gabriella grabbed a bookbag and carefully opened the window. She slid her thin body between the door, watching carefully to make sure noone was coming. It was safe, they were still fighting. Gabi looked in the window as she stepped outside. She was now in her backyard. She watched as tears streamed down her face. She didn't leave a note or anything. "He'll be sorry." Gabi said to herself as she wiped away the tears and snuck into her neighbors back yard. She ran to the opposite side of their neighbors house and opened their gate, exposing herself to the open street. She ran until she was no longer on her street. She only had 3 blocks to go til her Aunts house. She took a deep breath and continued running, gathering odd looks from people who drove by. She finally reached the house and knocked on the door. Her Aunt opened the door, staring at her red face, and scratched up body. She took the eight year old into a hug, "We've got to get ou to your mother." She said. Gabriella smiled. She still didn't understand why she didn't go with her mother in the first place. She didn't understand why she left her with her dad.

She arrived at her mothers house hours later. She stood in the doorway with her pink bookbag slung over her shoulder as she held on to her aunts hand. The woman at the door gasped before taking her child in her own hands. Gabriella smiled, but not for long. Trevor, Gabi's dad, was on the phone.

****

Why, oh why do you wear sunglasses in the home  
when the sun went out about an hour ago?  
Life should not be that way.

Years later, and Gabriella still didn't understand why her mother had left her with the horrible man. She thought about asking her mother, but she was afraid of what may happen. Gabriella was very shy. She kept quiet, and most of the people in her class didn't even know her name. She kind of just sat there. She was friendless. She felt unloved. She wanted to feel special. She wanted to feel secure.

"Mami?" Gabriella asked as she sat down at the dinner table. Her mother looked up from her food. "Why did I get left with Dad?" Her mother sighed as she looked down at her half empty plate, "Mija, if I knew what was going on there, I would have never left you with him. I wanted you to have a good childhood. My job moves around alot. I wanted you to have a solid house, with friends, and not have to move every few months." Gabriella nodded as she looked back down at her food, pushing it around with her fork.

****

Always up or down, never down and out.  
You dream of demons while you sleep  
that make you stutter when you speak.  
Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces.

What went on in her Fathers house gave her nightmares. She would wake up every night in fear. She'd wipe off the sweat and look at the clock and laid back down. It became a nightly routine for her. She was tired in the morning. Although she never got enough sleep, she always paid attention in school. She had nothing else to pay attention to. In middle school it was okay because noone really said anything to her, but by freshmen year of high school she was getting fed up with the teasing that her classmates put her through. People would cut in front of her in the lunch line, the popular girls would call her names. Finally one day she punched Alicia in the face. It felt great. That was the next time they moved.

****

Now that I'm grown I've seen marriages fall to pieces.

"We're through Jacob!" She heard her mom yell as she left the house. Her mother would say this alot, but she never actually left before. This time it was for good. She heard the door slam behind her as Gabriella rushed to the window to look at her mother walk out. She stayed up all night waiting for that door to open again. She stayed awake for 3 days waiting and finally gave up. She wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever.

****

Now that I'm grown I've seen friendships fall to pieces.  
Weekend warriors, and our best friends.  
The writers weren't kidding about how  
all good things must end.

"Gabi?" Tricia, her best friend, asked her. She looked up from her Barbie doll and up to her friend. Tricia played with her long blonde hair and looked at Gabi, "My Daddy said I'm not aloud to be over here anymore." Gabriella mouthed 'oh', then her face lit up, "Well can we go over your house then?". Tricia kicked the dirt around and shook her head, "My Mommy said that you can't come over anymore. They said that I'm not aloud to play with you." Gabriella had tears rolling down her eyes, "I understand." The day after Gabi's seventh birthday. That was the first day that she expirienced true heartbreak. She knew that she must get used to it.

****

Then again some things are far too good to go ahead and let go.

Gabi stared up at the sky. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked to find Troy's smiling face. She smiled up at him as her heart raced. "Hey you!" Troy said as he walked with her home from play rehersal. "Hi." She said quietly. "What's been up with you lately? You've been really... UnGabriella like." She sat there for a minute. This was Gabriella-like. Quiet, distant. It's just with Troy she was a whole nother person. She shrugged and shook her head. "Tell me." Troy said as he stopped walking, pulling her back with him. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I've just been thinking." Troy blinked around a hundred times in a row. "And?" he asked. "I'm just afraid I'll get comfortable here and have to move, and let go off all of this." Troy smiled at her and whiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "Well, I'm not letting go. Not now not ever." And that's when it happened. They shared their first kiss. Gabriella was afraid to admit it to him, but that was her first kiss. They weren't going out or anything, yet, but she wanted it to be him. Even if nothing ever became of them, which there might, her first kiss will be with the person she loved.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating much lately. Had a concert and a few bday parties to go to. I'll be updatingmy other story tonight too. :) Gracias! 


End file.
